1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system testing, particularly to a testing method.
2. Related Art
Alone with the development of the technology, many network devices are equipped with operating systems, and with all kinds of applications carried with the operating systems, the capability and functionality of these network devices is more powerful than before.
However, once if any application is crashed due to falling into infinite loops or other reasons, the crashed application may be not able to perform its normal task, and the problem cannot be solved if the operating system did not get rebooted. Moreover, if the crashed application is used to provide certain important service, the usability of network may be influenced.